The Vector Core is designed to facilitate gene therapy research and has been an active part of this PPG throughout its funding. It has met and exceeded the specific aims during prior funding periods. This shared facility has allowed consolidation of resources and promoted interactions among the gene therapy investigators at IU. While the Core initially provided support for retroviral gene transfer, it has been heavily invovled with the development of lentiviral vectors for PPG investigators. The core will continue to provide PPG investigators with the following services: (1) Access to plasmid, cell lines, and other reagents used in the generation of gene transfer vectors, (2) Generation and characterization of retroviral and lentiviral vectors for preclinical work, (3) Molecular Diagnostics Services, and (4) Access to BL3 Facilities and assistance with regulatory requirements. The objectives include new services such as LAM-PCR and production of foamy viral vectors.